On The Run
by americangrl69
Summary: After Michael learns a certain truth, he and Jamie hide from the Thorn cult.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** On The Run  
**Fandom:** Halloween, 6 to be specific  
**Characters/Pairings:** Michael Myers, Jamie Lloyd, OMC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 727  
**Warning:** Spoiler for a canon character death scene, mentions of canon incest, violence (though that's pretty much a given)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Halloween series or any of it's characters. If I did Jamie would still be alive. Damn it.**  
Summary:** After Michael learns a certain truth, he and Jamie hide from the Thorn cult.**  
A/N:** It's been awhile since I've seen this installment and therefore don't remember a lot about it. I know Danielle didn't play Jamie in this one but in my head it's her. I'm not sure if I'm gonna leave it as a oneshot or make it a multi-chaptered fic but I'd love to know if you think I should continue with it or just leave it the way it is. It's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Feedback is love. I know some events happen differently but it works better this way.

Michael chased Jamie into a barn on the outskirts of town. She tripped on a fallen pitchfork, crawling back into a pile of hay. She looked up, tears in her eyes, as Michael picked up the pitchfork and raised it, ready to kill. "Michael please don't." Jamie pleaded but to no avail. "What about the baby?" Jamie tried again.

Michael turned his head as if contemplating what he'd just heard. He dropped the pitchfork, letting it fall to the ground. Jamie, hoping she was reading him right, slowly stood up. She reached out her hand to him, "Come on, let's get out of here." Jamie said, a little surprised when he took her hand.

They walked back into town. She looked up at him. "You know we can't go back, right?" She asked. Michael stopped and stared at her. "They wanted you to kill me and you didn't. I know what they'll do to me if I go back and I don't even wanna think about what they'll do to you. I can't go back there, I just can't Michael." Jamie continued.

Michael nodded. He knew that he had to protect her now, her and the baby.

"I know a place we can stay until I figure something else out." Jamie said.

Jamie walked up the steps to the church and opened the big wooden doors. She stopped when she realized Michael wasn't behind her. She turned to see him just standing there on the front step. "Come on. It's ok. We'll be safe here. I promise." Jamie said trying to reassure him. She didn't know why he seemed so hesitant. _It wasn't like he would burst into flames for stepping foot inside a church._ Jamie thought. The thought itself was ridulicous. _It's not like he's a vampire, just a misguided human being. Besides that stuff only happens in the movies._ Once Michael followed her in her thoughts ceased.

Once inside the church the two walked down the aisle of pews in the chapel. Michael sat down in one of them. "I'll be right back." Jamie said. She turned to leave to find the priest but realized Michael hadn't let go of her hand. Turning back around, "I'll be ok. I'm just going to find the priest. I'll be fine. I promise." Jamie reassured him. She kind of liked this newfound protectiveness Michael had over her. Once he let go she wondered off to find the priest's office.

Jamie saw light coming from underneath the door. _Good he's here._ She thought, knocking on the door. "Come in." Father Jim said, looking up from his desk to see Jamie Lloyd walk in. "Oh Jamie. What is it that brings you here tonight?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay for awhile. My friend and I are hiding from some people." Jamie explained.

"Well yes. You and your friend can stay as long as you need. And my office is always opened if you need to talk." Father Jim said. "Let me show you to the room." He said standing up and walking down the hall.

Jamie knew they'd be safe here. This would be the last place they'd look for Michael and she knew that they would just assume she was dead until they learned otherwise.

"Here." Father Jim said, opening the door to the one bedroom they had available. It was actually the room he used when he worked late. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." He said letting Jamie enter the room.

The room was small with only one bed but it had a small bathroom. It would do until she could figure something else out. "Thank you." Jamie said as she passed the priest. She watched him leave. She waited until she saw him enter his office, then left to find Michael.

Jamie found him still sitting in the same pew she'd left him in. She took his hand again, "Come on." Michael followed her. Once in the room she climbed on the bed, yawning. It was late and she was tired. She curled up on her side; Michael lay on top of the covers next to her, his arms around her holding her protectively. Jamie knew that she was safe now and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. She felt content with that knowledge, letting herself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** On The Run  
**Fandom:** Halloween, 6 to be specific  
**Characters/Pairings:** Michael Myers, Jamie Lloyd, Dr. Loomis, Minor OMC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 891  
**Warning:** Spoiler for the beginning of 6, deleted scene  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Halloween series or any of it's characters. If I did Jamie would still be alive. Damn it.  
**Summary:** After Michael learns a certain truth, he and Jamie hide from the Thorn cult.  
**A/N:** Again it's Danielle's Jamie or at least it is in my head. I haven't seen the delete scene so I'm just kind of guessing. It's unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Feedback is love.

Jamie knocked on the door of the priest's office. "Come in." Father Jim said. He looked up from his desk as Jamie entered the room. "Oh Jamie, what can I do for you?" He offered. "I'm looking for someone. Dr. Loomis. Dr. Sam Loomis. And I was hoping you could help me find him." Jamie answered.

"I'll see what I can come up with." Father Jim said.

"Thank you." Jamie said, then turned and left the room.

Father Jim found her later in the chapel, praying. Jamie looked up. "I couldn't find an address but I found this number." He said, handing her the paper with his number on it.

"Thank you." Jamie said, taking the piece of paper.

"If you need anything else just let me know." he said.

"I will. Thanks." Jamie said as the priest walked off.

Jamie left to find a payphone. She really hoped this number was accurate. She put the money in the slot and dialed the number.

Dr. Loomis picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Dr. Loomis?" Jamie said.

"Speaking." He replied.

_Oh thank God._ Jamie thought. "It's me Jamie Lloyd." Jamie said.

"Jamie. Where are you? Are you ok? Did Michael..." Dr. Loomis asked, worried for her safety.

"I'm fine. I'm staying at the Catholic Church just outside of town. But I need your help." Jamie said.

"Anything. What is it?" He asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it over the phone. Is there somewhere we can meet?" Jamie asked.

"Yes how's the park tomorrow at noon?" he suggested.

"That's fine." Jamie said.

"I'll see then. Oh and Jamie be careful." He said.

"I will." Jamie said, hanging up the phone.

Dr. Loomis wondered what she needed his help with but figured he'd find out tomorrow. He just worried about her. If she was alive then that meant Michael must be too.

Jamie walked back to the church and into the room she and Michael were staying in. She found him sitting on the bed. She sat down next to him, taking his hand. "I found Dr. Loomis." Jamie told him. Michael tensed, gripping her hand a little too tightly. "It's ok. He can help us. I know he can." Jamie said. "I know you don't exactly trust him but I do. And you can trust me." Jamie continued. He loosed up a little. Jamie knew that this would be difficult but they needed his help whether Michael liked it or not.

The next day, Jamie waited for Dr. Loomis in the park. She sat on one of the park benches. Michael had insisted on coming, though he chose to hide behind a large tree near by. Jamie wasn't sure why he had insisted so much but she knew he didn't exactly trust the doctor even though Jamie did.

Dr. Loomis approached spotting Jamie on the nearby bench. "Jamie." He said as he walked closer.

Jamie stood up, walking over to him. "You came." Jamie said. Not that she was worried he wouldn't.

"Of course." He said. "I worry about you Jamie." He said as they both took a seat on the bench. Jamie knew he worried about her and she knew why. "Now what is it that you need my help with?" He asked. He didn't want to waste time because he knew it must be important if she felt the need to contact him.

Jamie took a moment to think about how she wanted to tell him. "I'm pregnant...with Michael's child." Jamie told him. She paused to let the information sink in.

"And you want me to help you hide?" Dr. Loomis asked.

She looked over at the tree that Michael had been hiding behind. "Sort of." Jamie said. Michael stepped out from behind the tree.

Dr. Loomis saw him and was immediately scared for both Jamie and the baby she was carrying. Jamie stood up and started walking towards Michael. "Jamie no!" Dr. Loomis called terrified.

Taking Michael's hand, she turned back to Dr. Loomis. "It's ok. He won't hurt me. Not anymore. I don't really know why but he feels the need to protect me now." Jamie said. She walked back over to the bench Michael following closely behind her.

Dr. Loomis just stared at her. He was in shock. He had always thought that if anyone could save him it would be Jamie but he never thought he'd see it happen.

Jamie sat down on the bench next to the doctor. "After the explosion in the police station six years ago, a man took me and held me captive. He forced me to get pregnant with Michael's child. I managed to escape but Michael followed me. He was going to kill me until he found out I was pregnant. We need you help Dr. Loomis. We need you to help hide us." Jamie explained.

Dr. Loomis had always felt that Jamie was alive. He still didn't trust Michael but it was obvious Jamie did. His main priority was keeping Jamie and that baby safe. "Ok I'll help you." Dr. Loomis said. "You can stay with me until I find a more permanent place for you." He said.

"Thank you." Jamie said.

Dr. Loomis knew he had to find out who had taken her but he would figure that out later. Now he just needed to protect her and the baby.


End file.
